You Deserve So Much More
by MusicMeansEverything
Summary: Everyone knows that Lloyd's possessive, but how far will he go?
1. Chapter 1

"Scarlett?" Lloyd asked, as they sat eating their lunch together in the staff room.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come and see my family with me tonight?"

"I'd love to but me and Linda and Zoe are going for a drink tonight."

"Really?" asked Lloyd in an accusing tone.

"Yeah, really, I told you the other day."

"Can't you cancel?"

"No, how rude would I look then!" said Scarlett.

"You're cancelling coming with me tonight."

"No, I'm not, I never arranged coming out with you tonight!"

"I told my mum you'd be there!"

"Well I never told you I'd be there!"

"Scarlett, they want to get to know you!"

"They hated m1"

"No they didn't! What did they hate about you?"

"I don't know, the fact I wasn't African!"

Before Scarlett had the chance to leave the room Lloyd had hit her round the face so hard she stumbled to the floor. There was a stunned silence.

Lloyd rushed towards her to help her up. "Scarlett, baby, I'm so sorry!"

She pushed his hands away and got up off the floor. "Don't touch me!" She left the room and slammed the door behind her.

Lloyd followed her shortly after and bumped into Lenny. "Can you watch where you're going!"

"Whoa, what's rattled your cage?"

"Nothing," Lloyd replied as he walked away.

Scarlett was stitching up a little girl's head where she had split it open when Lloyd burst in.

"Lloyd!" snapped Scarlett.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to you," Lloyd rplied.

"This is neithr th time or the place!" said Scarlett., turning to the little girl."Ok, Bella, that's all done now. Well done, you were very brave."

Bella smiled proudly while Scarlett took off her gloves, put them in the bin and excused herself. She shut the cubicle's curtains and turned angrily to Lloyd.

"What?"

"Scarlett, I'm so sorry, it will never happen again."

"Too right it won't," said Scarlett walking away. "I'm not hanging around long nough to let it."

"Scarlett, we're so good together!"

"I thought we were, but how do I know you're not going to swing for me again?"

"I swear that it will never, ever, happen again."

Scarlett began to soften. "You have one chance, and when I say one, I mean obe!"

Lloyd nodded. "I love you."

"Don't push it."  



	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want to drink?" Lloyd asked.

"I'll just have a lemonade."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I can get you a pint if you like?"

"Lloyd, I'll have a bloody lemonade!"

As he went to the bar, Scarlett began to wonder if she'd done the right thing. Lloyd looked over at her and grinned while she half heartedly smiled back.

He returned with the drinks and plonked himself down next to her. He handed her the lemonade and started to drink his pint.

"What time are Zoe and Linda getting here?" Lloyd asked.

"Any minute now," Scarlett replied.

"I'll leave as soon as they get here."

"Ok," Scarlett answered before silently adding, 'make sure you do'.

The door suddenly swung open and Zoe and Linda clattered in, both in ridiculously high heels.

"I'm glad you don't dress like such a slag," Lloyd muttered in Scarlett's ear.

"Goodbye Lloyd," Scarlett coldly replied.

Lloyd got up and left just as Zoe and Linda jpined th table.

"Was that Lloyd? Check you with your chaperone!" said Linda.

Scarlett forced a smile. "Where are we going then?"

"Don't you want to stay here for a bit?" Zoe asked.

"No, come on, let's go and gt absolutely steaming!"

Scarlett lead the way while Linda and Zoe gave each other suprised looks behind her back. Was this the same quiet and shy Scarlett they saw at work?

They walked into town instead of getting a taxi so they had more money to get drunk, it was Scarlett's idea. She was definately coming out of her shell.

It got to three o'clock and Linda decided she had to go home.

"Don't leave!" Scarlett cried, draping herself on Linda's shoulders. Zoe prised her off.

"Come on missy, we're getting you a taxi."

She got out her phone and texted Lloyd, telling him that Scarlett was a bit worse for wear and was it ok is she sent her to his?

Lloyd heard his phone in his sleep at first. He rolled over and read the text with one eye closed because it was too bright. When he saw what Zoe had written, he sat bolt right up in bed. He texted back saying that it was fine and went to sit in his living room. He then sat and waited for Scarlett to knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett staggered to Lloyd's front door with no shoes on. She held them by the straps and knocked on the door. Lloyd opened it only seconds later.

"You've got some explaining to do," he said sternly.

"Oh, I'm sorry dad," she giggled, as she pushed past him into the hallway.

"You should be sorry!" Lloyd shouted, slamming Scarlett against the wall.

"Let go!"

"Why should I? Look at you, you're a mess!"

He gripped tighter on her wrists and the shock seemed to sober up Scarlett almost immediately.

"What do you think you're doing! Let me go-now!"

Lloyd punched her in the stomach and she doubled over in pain.

"I'm knocking some sense into you! Why would you do this to me Scarlett?"

"Do what? Have fun Go out with someone that's not you?"

"No, go and get so badly drunk you can't walk in a straight line and then stagger back here!"

"Well I'll go!"

Lloyd grabbed her hair and pulled her back. "You're not going anywhere! We're going to bed."

He half dragged Scarlett upstairs and took her to his bed and lay side by side. Lloyd fell asleep almost straight away while Scarlett lay wide awake, a single tear rolling sown her cheek. 


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlett woke up the next morning in the same clothes she had gone out in. She had a pounding headache and it still hurt where Lloyd had hit her. She suddenly realised where she was. She rolled over and was horrified to see Lloyd lying next to her. She got up and tiptoed out of the room. She left a note on the kitchen table saying she was going home, she'd see him at work. She left the house and began to walk home.

She looked at her watch and noticed that bruises had blossomed on her wrists from the night before. She'd have to find a way to hide those.

When she got home she had a shower, brushed her teeth and put on her make up. At first she tried putting concealor on the bruises to cover them up but it didn't work. She sighed and ended up putting on a long sleeved t-shirt under her scrubs. She grabbed two paracetamol from the packet and swallowed them with a glass of cranberry juice. She grimaced slightly as the sharp taste hit her tongue.

Everything seemed ten times louder as the young nurse walked to work. Everything was aggravating her headache which had still not died down.

As she walked into the ED she saw Tom, Zoe and Linda laughing together. As she walked past Tom called out to her.

"Good night?"

Scarlett nodded. "Banging headache though."

"Linda and Zoe have been filling me in. Pole dancing on a lamp post eh?"

Scarlett looked at Zoe in horror. "I didn't?"

Zoe nodded. "I'm afraid you did."

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"We tried," said Linda. "But you told us to stop being jelous of your natural talent!"

Tom began to howl with laughter and even Tess had to supress a giggle.

"Oh my God," said Scarlett. "I'm never going drinking with you two again!"

"Did you make it to Lloyd's ok?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah thanks. I'll pay you back for the taxi."

"Don't worry about it."

"You're too kind," Scarlett joked, pretending to look at Zoe in awe.

Tom stopped laughing and tried to catch his breath. "It's a natural talent." Tess could no longer contain herself and she collapsed in laughter.

Scarlett turned to Tom. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

Tom smiled cheekily. "Nope."

Charlie walked over to the group. "Are you lot planning on doing any work today?" he asked.

Everyone pulled themselves together and there was a collective "yes Charlie, sorry Charlie."

"Go and get some nursing done Scarlett," he added.

She turned around, nervous about being singled out.

"That's a natural talent you've got there!"  



	5. Chapter 5

Lloyd walked through the doors of the ED twenty five minutes late.

"Ah, Lloyd," Nick called. "Nice of you to grace us with your prescense!"

"Sorry Nick, traffic was awful."

"Don't let it happen again!"

Lloyd nodded and walked off in search of Scarlett. She was in resus desperately trying to help Zoe and Dylan save a young woman's life. He watched as Dylan announced the time of death and Scarlett rushed out past him.

He followed her to the staff room and sat next to her. She was crying.

"What's up?"

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Nothing."

"There must be something?"

"Well, we just lost that woman and she was pregnant and it's just horrible."

"What happened to her?"

"Domestic abuse."

There was an awkward pause which only ended when Lloyd got up and left the room. Scarlett dried her eyes and walked out not long after him.

"How's your head?" Tom asked as she arrived in reception.

"Not too bad, could be worse," Scarlett replied.

"Turning up to work hungover isn't very responsible," Tom laughed.

"I won't do it again!"

They stood and laughed together for a while, not noticing Lloyd was watching them from a bit of a distance, the jelousy clearly etched on his face. 


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day passed without anything exciting happening. Scarlett had avoided Lloyd as much as possible but couldn't help but be worried. He looked so angry, more than she had ever seen him before. Even Tom had noticed and had asked what his problem was.

When the day ended Scarlett began the walk home. It wasn't far but she couldn't be bothered. She heard a shout behind her.

"Scarlett!"

"Oh, Tom."

"Want to walk together for a bit?"

"Yeah. that'd be good."

"What's been Lloyd's problem today?"

Scarlett shrugged and pulled up her sleeve to check the time. Tom glanced at her watch and noticed the bruises on her wrists.

"What happened?"

"Oh, nothing," she replied, shaking her sleeve back down.

"Come off it Scarlett," said Tom."What happened?"

"I-I fell."

"Really? That's interesting."

"How's that interesting?" Scarlett shot back.

"I just think it's amazing that you fell and managed to get bruises like that all around your wrists. Bruises that look just like someone's grabbed you."

"Well, I fell and that's all that happened."

Tom got hold of Scarlett's wrist. "You don't get bruises like that from falling!"

Scarlett yelped, partly out of pain and partly out of fear.

"Sorry!"

Scarlett began to cry.

"Come on, we're going to my house and you can tell me how that happened." 


	7. Chapter 7

Tom and Scarlett were now sat in his living room with cups of coffee.

"Come on Scarlett, you can tell me," Tom said gently, though he already had his suspicions about what had happened.

"Honestly Tom, it's nothing to worry about," Scarlett replied. She was grateful that he cared but really didn't want to tell him what had been going on.

"Scarlett, you know I don't believe you."

"I just, you know..."

"You just what?"

"Is that the time? I'd better be going."

"Do you really think that's going to work?"

"I need to get home, Lloyd's coming over and he'll be annoyed if I'm not there or if I'm late."

"Lloyd."

"Lloyd?"

"It's Lloyd."

"No, no it's nothing to do with Lloyd."

"I know it is, I can tell."

Scarlett began to cry. Partly because Tom knew what had been going on and because Lloyd was going to go mental when he found out why she was late.

"Let me see."

"See what?"

"The bruises."

Scarlett rolled up her sleeves and showed Tom her wrists. He was shocked and horrified. How could Lloyd do that to her?

"You're not still with him?"

"I can't leave him, I'm too scared."

"You can't stay with him Scarlett, not if he's doing this to you."

"I'm going to end it Tom, honestly I am. I just need to wait for the right time."

"Like when?"

"Like when he can't hurt me."

"Why don't you do it at work? He can't do anything to you in the middle of the ED."

Scarlett thought back to the first time he had hit her in the middle of the staff room. "Yeah, great idea Tom, I'll do it then. Now, honestly I've got to go. If I'm any later Lloyd won't be in the best of moods."

Tom nodded and showed Scarlett out.

"And if you ever need me, I'm always here. Ok?"

Scarlett nodded. "Thanks Tom."

She left the house and began to walk home. She sped up and was jogging. When she got to the end of her road she began to walk again, she didn't want him to know she was scared of him. Show him she was as weak as he thought she was. 


	8. Chapter 8

Lloyd was waiting on her doorstep. He had never looked so angry.

"Why're you so late?"

"Oh, Lloyd, I'm so sorry, I-

"You were at Tom's house."

"No I was-"

"At Tom's house. Linda told me she'd seen you walking off together away from the ED."

'Thanks Linda,' Scarlett thought.

"Is that where you were?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, he just invited me for a coffee and it would have looked rude to say no so-"

They were now in Scarlett's kitchen. She knew she was in trouble but she was trying to act like she didn't realise what she had done was a problem.

"He doesn't like you you know."

"Who?"

"Tom."

"I don't think he does."

"Then why would you go to his house?"

"I'm his friend Lloyd. I'm allowed them you know. My life doesn't revolve around you!"

There was a pause. A moment of silence. A moment where Scarlett instantly realised she had gone too far and she was really for it this time. Lloyd walked towards her. He looked to angry, he looked possessed. He hit her. Harder than he had ever hit her before. Then he just didn't stop.

He left her then. Covered in blood and with a black eye already coming. She slid to the floor and sobbed. That was it. He had no more chances. Tomorrow was the day. She wasn't standing for this anymore. It was over. 


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning when Scarlett woke up, she could just feel a throbbing pain in her head. She looked in the mirror and saw her black eye. She groaned. It looked awful.

She got up and showered, flinching as the water hit her bruised skin. She felt awful and was dreading seeing Lloyd.

She carefully applied layers of make up, piling on concealor, until her black eye couldn't be seen anymore.

When Scarlett arrived at work she made a beeline for Zoe so she could avoid Lloyd. She didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"Are you alright?" Zoe asked. "You seem really quiet.2

"Oh yeah, I'm fine thank, just tired," Scarlett replied.

"As long as you're sure."

Not long after, Tom arrived, listening to his Ipod and humming along. He saw Lloyd and a wave of hatred swept over him.

"What are you listening to?" Scarlett asked.

"Run, Snow Patrol."

"I didn't know you were a fan."

"You've got to love Snow Patrol. Are you doing that thing today?"

Scarlett nodded. "During lunch break."

Tom smiled. "Good. You deserve so much more than him."

"Thanks Tom."

Tom left the front desk when a patient was wheeled through the doors of the ED by Jeff and Dixie. Lloyd walked over as soon as he had gone.

"Hey baby."

"Don't call me that," Scarlett replied coldly.

"What's up?"

"You really don't have a clure, do you?"

Lloyd looked at her, confused and puzzled.

"Meet me in the staff room at lunch," she said. "I need to talk to you." She walked away, she had to get away from him. He was acting so innocent. It made her so angry. 


	10. Chapter 10

"So, what did you need me to meet you in here for"? Lloyd asked when he arrived in the staff room, which was empty apart from Dylan, who had ignored Scarlett since she had arrived.

"Lloyd, it's over."

"What?"

"It's over. I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Why?"

"You bloody hit me!"

Dylan glanced over, startled. Deciding he hadn't heard what he thought he had, he turned around again.

"Keep your voice down."

"Seriously Lloyd, this is the end, the end of us."

"Ok, if things are working it's probably for the best."

Scarlett shook her head in disbelief and left the room. She walked straight over to Tom, practically shaking with anger.

"Did you do it"?

"Yeah. Honestly he really does amaze me sometimes."

"Why?"

"He took it really well but he was like, if things aren't working. Of course things aren't working!"

"So he didn't do anything?"

"Well, Dylan was there so he couldn't have, even if he's wanted to, but no, it went ok."

"At least you've got rid of him now."

"It's over. I don't have to put up with him anymore. I can't believe it."

Tom smiled. "Good. I was worried you weren't going to do it."

"Shall we meet in the car park and walk back together again?"

"Yeah that would be great. See you."

"Bye."


	11. Chapter 11

At the end of her shift Scarlett met Tom outside the main entrance to the ED.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," Tom replied.

Now she had gotten rid of Lloyd, Scarlett felt like the weight of the world had been lifeted off her shoulders. She felt on top of the world. Tom eventually brought up the conversation of music.

"Do you like Snow Patrol then?" he asked.

"I love them, they've got so much talent!"

"Have you ever seen them live?"

"I went to one of their concerts once, it was amazing!"

"I saw them at a festival. Have you got any gigs lined up?"

"No, not at the minute. Have you?"

"Me and Meg are going to see Green Day this weekend. I got her the tickets for her birthday."

"I bet she was pleased. I know how much of a fan she is."

"I've got a bit of a suprise lined up for when it finishes as well."

"Lucky Meg! What is it?"

"Swear you won't tell anyone?"

"Swear."

"I'm going to propose."

"Wow!" Scarlett squeled. "That's amazing! I'm so pleased for you."

Tom blushed but looked very pleased with himself.

Scarlett smiled. "Meg's going to be so happy."

"I hope so."

"Of course she will be. She loves you so much Tom."

They walked in silence for a minute or two, Tom smiling to himself and imagining how amazing his and Meg's wedding was going to be. He could already picture it.

When they arrived at Scarlett's road she lightly touched Tom's arm and said goodbye.

"Will you be ok?"

"I'm going to be fine Tom, I'm like Dylan, walking on sunshine."

Tom walked away laughing but stopped suddenly when an idea for the proposal popped into his head. 


	12. Chapter 12

Scarlett fumbled around in her bag for her keys, eventually found them and shoved them into the lock. She entered the house, took off her shoes, made herself a cup of coffee and flung herself down on er sofa. She had just got comfortable when there was a knock at the door. Sighing, she heaved herself off the sofa and made her way into the hallway. She opened the door and gasped when someone pushed past her into the house. Lloyd.

"How are you Scarlett?" he asked.

"I'm actually really tired so could this maybe wait until tomorrow?"

"Sorry, no, it can't wait."

"Oh, well what do you want?" Scarlett asked, she just wanted him out of her house.

"How dare you dump me!" he suddenly roared. "How dare you end what we had!"

"What did we have Lloyd? An abusive relationship!"

Before Scarlett had time to react Lloyd had thrown the cup of coffee right at her face. She raised her arms to try and block her face but her face, chest and arms ended up being burnt. She screamed in pain.

Lloyd then punched her, slapped her, kicked her. He was like a mad man, he wouldn't stop. Scarlett began to grow weak and Lloyd began to realise what he had done. He ran from the house, leaving the door wide open behind him.

Scarlett spied her phone on the coffee table in the living room. She dragged herself towards it and grabbed hold of it. She remembered what Tom had said-'And if you ever need me, I'm always here. Ok?' She scrolled through her contacts and rang his number, whilst struggling to contain her sobs.

"Hello?" Tom said.

"Tom," Scarlett wept.

"Scarlett? What's wrong? What's happened?"

"You know how you said if I needed you, you'd be there?"

"Yeah."

"I really need you now!" she cried. She was in so much pain. Talking was aggravating and hurting the burns on her face.

"Are you at your house?" Tom asked, his voice full of worry and concern.

"Yea," Scarlett sobbed in reply.

"Well, I'll be there in a few minutes."

When he had hung up, Tom pulled on his shoes and sprinted to Scarlett's house. He approached it cautiously when he saw the open door. He entered the house and found Scarlett lying on the floor.

"Oh my God," he said. "What's he done to you?"  



	13. Chapter 13

Tom ran over to Scarlett and knelt by her side.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Lloyd," Scarlett stammered.

"Have you phoned an ambulance?"

Scarlett shook her head while Tom grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled 999. He requested an ambulance and explained Scarlett's injuries. When he hung up, he noticed Scarlett was shaking with fear, so he tried his best to comfort her.

"It's ok, he can't get you, he can't hurt you anymore."

"But what if he does?"

"We're reporting him to the police when you get to hospital, then he can't come anywhere near you again."

Scarlett nodded but still felt terrified.

Meanwhile, Dixie and Jeff were jumping out of the ambulance outside her house.

"I'm sure I recognise this address," said Dixie.

"I think I might know it too," Jeff replied thoughtfully.

They entered the front door, which was still wide open, and bumped into Tom.

"I was hoping it would be you two!" he said.

"What's happened?" Dixie asked.

"It's Scarlett-she's been attacked."

"Who by?" Jeff exclaimed.

"Lloyd."

"Lloyd?" Dixie and Jeff both shouted.

Tom nodded grimly and they followed him into the living room.

"Scarlett, princess, are you alright?" Jeff asked.

She forced a weak smile but inside she was full of dread. She was going to be taken to the ED, her work place, where all her friends were going to find out what had been going on.

Dixie and Jeff got her onto a stretcher and put her in the ambulance. Tom found her keys and locked her front door.

"Do I-do I have to go to Holby?" Scarlett asked, though she was sure she already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry love," said Jeff nodding. "It's the closest."

Tom was looking at Scarlett in disbelief, how could Lloyd do this to her? How long had it been going on for? Why hadn't he phoned the police as soon as Scarlett had told him.

"Scarlet, I'm so sorry," he said.

"Tom, you weren't to know he was going to do this."

"But if I'd made you tell the police as soon as you'd told me-"

"Wait a minute, he's done this before?" Jeff cut in.

Scarlett and Tom both nodded. Jeff sat in shock until Dixie shouted back to them.

"We're here now!"

"You ready?"Tom and Jeff asked at the same time.

Scarlett half nodded and took a deep breath, steeling herself for what was about to happen.

Tom, Dixie and Jeff wheeled her into the ED, explaining her injuries.

Zoe gasped when she saw one of her best friends being wheeled through the department.

"Oh my God Scarlett!" she said as she ran over. "What's happened?"

"I've, um, been attacked?"

"Who by?"

"Lloyd." 


	14. Chapter 14

Zoe looked at Scarlett in horror. "Tell me you're lying."

"I wish I was."

"Has he done it before?"

Scarlett nodded, trying to fight back tears. Zoe decided to leave the subject and switched into doctor mode.

"I need to take your top off, ok? You've got some bad burns on your chest so we need to get a look at them."

Scarlett nodded and cringed slightly when Dylan entered. It was bad enough that Tom was seeing her like this.

"Zoe, you organise some morphine," said Dylan, immediately taking charge, as usual. He cut open Scarlett's t-shirt and removed it. What was there shocked everyone in the room.

Scarlett's body was covered in bruises-old and new. Her chest was badly burnt and cuts covered her, some still bleeding. The doctors tried to hide their shock but obviously didn't do a very good job. Scarlett began to cry, horrible sobs that seemed to echo around the room.

"I look horrible!" she wept.

"No you don't, he's just hurt you a lot," Zoe jumped in.

Tom stood up. "I'll be back soon. I'm going to inform the police."

As Dylan began to treat Scarlett's many injuries, Zoe took Tom's role.

"Honestly, you're going to be fine. These burns will heal, it'll just take a little bit of time."

At that moment, Tom came back into the room.

"The police are looking for him now. Some are going to come here as well, to take a statement and make sure he can't come near you."

Scarlett nodded, feeling satisfied and safe.

A few minutes later the doors opened. Expecting to see the police Zoe turned around but was shocked when she saw Lloyd standing in the doorway. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Scarlett, baby, what's happened?" he asked.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Tom roared.

"What are you on about?" Lloyd asked.

Tom raced across the room, fist ready, but was shocked when someone else managed to punch Lloyd first. Zoe was stood above him, one hand on her hip, the other pointing in Lloyd's face.

"Never touch my friend again! Do you hear me?" she shouted. "Never, ever, ever, you coward! You horrible, nasty bast-"

She never finished her sentence because Nick Jordan entered and spoke over her.

"Dr Hanna! What the hell is going on here?" he shouted.

"Ask Lloyd," she spat. "Ask Lloyd why I'm so angry at him!"

Nick looked at Lloyd. "Well?"

"Not a clue," he said, picking himself off the floor.

"You make me sick!" Zoe screamed.

"I'm going to get security," said Dylan.

"I'm sure that's not necessary," said Nick.

"Not for the reason you think," Dylan replied, leaving the room.

"Someone had better tell me what's going on and they better tell me now!" Nick demanded.

"Lloyd's been abusing Scarlett," Tom said.

"Scarlett?" Nick asked. "Is this true?"

Scarlett nodded and flinched when Lloyd moved towards her.

"How could you tell such lies?" he shouted.

"So, all these injuries aren't really here?" Scarlett shouted back.

Dylan then re-entered the room followed by two security gaurds, who grabbed Lloyd and dragged him away.

Zoe ran over and hugged Scarlett tightly.

"Come on, let me dress those burns," she said. 


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a few days since Lloyd had been arrested and Scarlett was back at work for the first time. She was really nervous about going back, gossip spread quickly around the department, so everyone was going to know.

When she arrived the first thing she did was find Tom.

"Tom, I just wanted to say, thank you so much for being such a good friend and for being there for me."

Tom opened his mouth to reply.

"And I don't want any of that modest crap, I just wanted to say thank you."

At that moment Linda walked over and joined the conversation.

"How's life Scarlett?"

"Life's good Linda, life's good." 


End file.
